The Newborn
by CoolGIRL2012
Summary: Obi wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine are accused of a crime they have not committed. Master Kenobi is at risk of losing his position as a Jedi. Duchess Satine is at risk of losing her people's loyalty to the old traditions of Death Watch. Together, they must prove their people they are innocent and save the one thing that makes them one.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Star Wars story. This chapter is short. The rest will be longer, if you like it. This chapter is an experiment ! I hope you like it !

...

Obi wan Kenobi, Anikan Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Satine Kyrze walked down the hall. They hastily headed to the infirmary. Everyone was terrified. There had been to many secrets and mystery's. There had been to much violence. One of Mandalore's doctor's had dropped dead from a phase wound. The two Jedi had no idea who this man had been. The Duchess had a vague idea and was in deep question.

Someone was going to die. Satine did not know who. He had came to her. This Doctor had brought her nothing, but a container. Inside the container was a small flask which contained a group of hairs. Satine cringed as she remembered what the man had told her.

_" Their going to kill the child." The poor Doctor exclaimed as he puked up blood. The man was lying on the floor. It had been only moments before which he had stumbled there. Satine was at his side. The old man put the container in her hands. " Don't let them !" He stated as he began to go into shock. _

_Obi wan and Anikan ran to his side. A medical droid came to attend to his needs. Obi wan opened up the Doctor's lab coat and shirt. There was a nasty wound. " Who," Satine said trying to figure out what was going on. The Doctor's eye's began to flutter close. " I'm sorry." He muttered as he took his last breath. _

_Chancellor Palpatine was shocked, along with the other senators. They had been discussing Mandalore joining the Republic. Duchess Satine wanted noting to do with the Republic. She was interested in keeping her world neutral. Duchess Satine refused to see her world return to the old traditions._

_" He's going into shock. We must move him to the infirmary." The droid called to them._

The group entered the infirmary. It had been nearly seven hours sense the accident. They saw doctor Clara, a well respected physician and Jedi. Next to her, was a clone named Malik. He himself was also a a physician. They were both extremely pale. Doctor Malik spoke before anyone had chance.

" We received word from the Jedi temple, the man didn't make it. The wound was to severe." Malik stated with sorrow in his voice. There was an awkward silence.

Ahsoka spoke seconds later. " Do you think he tried to kill himself." She inquired to the doctors. Malik shook his head. " I don't know. I have no knowledge of who this man was."

Duchess Satine spoke up. " His name was Doctor Stratford. He was a high regarded physician on Mandalore."

" Do you have any idea who the hairs belong to ?" Anikan asked Doctor Clara. Doctor Clara looked at Doctor Malik. They both went pale again. "Yes, Master Skywalker," she stopped, " I have a very good idea who the hairs belong to." There was another silence.

" It belongs to a child, approximately 3 months old." Doctor Clara did not stop." I preformed every test I could think of. I decided to run the DNA sample threw the Jedi temples database for any matches. When I got the results, Doctor Malik and I were very surprised. " Doctor Malik nodded his head up and down.

" AND," Anikan said impatiently. Doctor Clara finished talking about her results.

" According to every analysis, this child is the offspring of Duchess Satine and Master Kenobi. " There was a dead silence. Anikan and Ahsoka turned to the two.

Master Kenobi and Duchess Satine were shocked. " What !" They yelled at the same time.

" I said ..." Clara tried to repeat herself.

" That's not possible !" Master Kenobi exclaimed to the group.

" We have never been involved !" Satine finished the statement.

" Master Kenobi," Malik looked to Satine, " Duchess," he then stopped. " I hate to half take sides against you, but there is no mistake ! This child belongs to you ! It shares your genetic material. "

" No it isn't," Duchess Satine and Obi wan spoke at the same time.

" Surely, there must be some mistake," Anikan stated to the clone.

" There is no mistake Master Skywalker. " Master Clara responded to him. Anikan stared at the Doctor. He then turned to his old master and the duchess herself.

" Master ?" Anikan said unsteady.

" There must be a mistake ! " Obi wan took a breath. " I do not father this child.

" With all do respect Sir, DNA does not lie," Dr. Malik countered him.

" Neither do I !" Obi wan stated with anger in his voice.

" I have never been pregnant !" Satine announced to the Doctor.

Doctor Clara shook her. " Master Kenobi ! We do not take this accusation lightly !"

" I am quite aware of that ! What you propose is untrue. Duchess Satine and I have never been romantically involved !" Master Kenobi replied to the fellow Jedi.

" We haven't !" Satine exclaimed and confirmed his truth.

Doctor Clara shook her head. " I am sorry Master Kenobi and Duchess Satine, but I have no choice to report this to the Council." Obi wan mouth fell open.

" I really don't think that's needed !" Anikan said as he tried to come to his friends aid. " I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding !" Ashoka tried to imply to the Doctors.

Malik shook his head.

" I wish it was, but it isn't." Doctor Clara repeated to them. " I will send the results to the Jedi Council for verification. I am sure if you are telling the truth. There will be nothing to worry about. "  
" Good Day Master Jedi, Duchess, and Padawan. " Clara greeted them and left along with Doctor Malik.

Their was an awkward silence. Anikan and Ashoka were looking at Obi wan and Duchess Satine oddly. " What ?" Obi wan inquired to them.

" So..." Anikan started out quietly. There was another silence. " So are you to," Anikan nodded his head, " you know." He stopped talking.

" Know what ? Anikan !" He said more harshly then he intended.

There was another silence. Obi wan Kenobi walked out the door. He had some matters to clear up !

...

Prime Vizsla looked up at the Mandalore. He stood quietly on the moon of Concordia. _This plan is going to work !_ He had tried to many plans. _No one will believe her, when they see the evidence. _Vizsla shook his head. This plan had taken to long. It had taken years of painful research.

_The plan will work. No one will ever believe Duchess Satine. They will disgard her peaceful ways. _A smile twitched his lips. Vizsla knew he needed the people to over throw her. Prime needed the Mandalorian people to think of her as a hypocrite.

A women like her herself, was totally dedicated to peace ! He had needed something against her. He possessed her child. Her and that Jedi's.

If the Duchess had ever been caught consorting with a Jedi, there would be lots of trouble ! To Vizsla knowledge, Satine and Master Kenobi had never had an affair.

He had paid someone off to steal their DNA. Prime then hired the best Doctors to create a binary clone. Vizsla walked back into the medical tent.

A sleeping child rest in a crib. Vizsla smirked to himself. He would the use the child to overthrow it's mother and have it's father expelled from the Jedi council. Then he would raise the child as his own and have it sit on throne of Mandalore.

...

What do you think ! Do you want a boy or a girl. Please review !


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ! Thank you everyone for reviewing. I know this chapter is not the longest. This is the last test run. If you like it. I promise I will have longer chapters. :-)

...

Master Kenobi exited sick bay. Nothing made sense to him. _I have no child ! I have never been with a women ! Much less Satine ! _  
He shook his head in anger. _How is this possible ! I never took Dr. Clara as a woman to make mistakes in her work ! I always thought she was well accomplished and accurate. I was apparently wrong. _

Master Kenobi felt anger rumble threw him. _Now__ everyone from here to Mandalore, is going to think Satine and I have a baby ! I HAVE to clear this up. _

Master Kenobi almost sprinted down the hall. He then saw Doctor Clara and Doctor Malik. " Dr. Clara," he spoke as the doctors turned around. " I need to speak to you." Obi wan said narrowing his eyes.

" What do you need, General," Malik spoke in a neutral voice. Obi wan shot a glance at the clone. " There must be a mistake, Doctor. " Master Kenobi implied to her. He was unaware how to approach this problem. " I do not father this child, neither have I been with Duchess Satine."

" Ever ?" Malik questioned him as he ruled his eyes. Obi held his ground. " I have never been involved with the Duchess."

" With all due respect, Master Kenobi, there is evidence which proposes otherwise. " Malik said as he narrowed his eyes."

Obi wan was about to respond, but was cut of.

" From what we have learned from the child's DNA, which is currently three months old. We have been able to come up with rough date of conception. " Malik spoke to Obi wan Kenobi.

Obi wan Kenobi's expression brightened at him. " Really, when was that !" He said with sarcasm.

Doctor Clara decided to speak. " According from the tests we ran. The conception took place about a 12 months and 4 days ago. You were on the vessel, accompanying the Duchess to Coruscant, weren't you not ?"

Master Kenobi found himself unable to speak. _This isn't happening. _" I was, but ..." He was cut of.

" But what, Master Kenobi. Was it the Sith ? Or are your manners truly lacking ?" Dr. Clara said staring at him dangerously.

" Nothing has ever happened between me and Satine ! " Obi wan Kenobi said almost yelling.

" Sadly, it is not for us to say !" Malik exclaimed to the group. " We will be sending this file to the Jedi council. As we stated earlier. If you are truly innocent, then you have nothing to worry about !"

Obi wan was speechless. _There can not be any possible proof of this. _

" I can prove that this is a lie." Obi wan Kenobi told the doctors. " How so, Master Kenobi ? "

Obi wan thought for a moment ! " To my knowledge, Duchess Satine has never been pregnant."

Malik and Dr. Clara looked at one another. They then looked at Master Kenobi. "Duchess Satine claims she has never been pregnant. I'm sure there is a test you can do to comfirm that."

Dr. Maliks eyes slightly widened. Dr. Clara nodded her head.

" You are right, Master Kenobi." She then turned to Dr. Malik. " See that this test is carried out." The woman then turned and left." Please run a scanner over her. We should be able to detect so, if the duchess was.

Dr. Malik then left as well. Obi wan was left alone. _This has been a really crazy day !_

Obi wan Kenobi stood their. He was completely frozen.

" Master," a voice said from behind him. Obi wan Kenobi turned around to see Anikan.

" Anikan," he muttered as he saw Ashoka behind him. Obi stared at the two. Their was something different about them. They were staring at him in a different way. Was it pity ? Or Horror ?

Obi wan looked at the floor. He did not know what to say.

" Master, whats going on ?" Ashoka said awkwardly.

Obi wan shook his head. He attempted to speak, but failed as soon as he started.

" I ..." He stuttered and then stopped.

Obi wan Kenobi was about to try to speak again. Dr. Clara came around the corner. As did Dr. Malik. They both looked different and yet the same.

Dr. Clara looked somewhat depressed. Dr. Malik had a smirk on his face. Then Satine came around the corner. " I am telling you ! I have never been pregnant !" She said screaming.

Dr. Clara closed her eyes. Anyone could tell she felt sorry for the Duchess. " With all do respect Duchess, Dr. Malik is well accomplished Doctor. It is very hard to make a mistake like this. "

She said. "I have never been pregnant."

Dr. Clara put her head in her hands. The Duchess then stormed off.

Dr. Clara turned to Master Kenobi. " The test came back positive." She said bluntly. Obi wan Kenobi mouth fell open. _What the...?_

" What ?" He yelled at her.

" Obi wan, what's going on !" Anikan yelled for the second time. Askoka then punched him in the shoulder. " Be quiet, I'm trying to listen." She muttered, even though everyone heard.

" Even if the Duchess was pregnant ! Which I believe she has never been. I am not the father of that child." Master Kenobi yelled again.

Master Skywalker's mouth fell open. " This is getting interesting." His apprentice muttered out loud. Anikan shot her a look.

" I beg to differ, Master Kenobi !" Dr. Clara said as she lost her temper. " Evidence claims otherwise ! There is not point of denying it ! The child's DNA, which was found, belongs to you. " She said as she pointed at him.

" Dr. Clara .." Obi wan started to talk. She stopped him.

" Don't Master Kenobi, you are to be trialed for your actions ! " She took a breath. " I should warn you ! You will most likely be expelled."

Dr. Clara looked away from him. " I'm sorry," she stated as she walked away.

Obi wan's mouth had fallen open. There was an awkward silence between him and his peers.

Obi wan didn't know what to say to Anikan or Ashoka. _This is crazy !_

" I can't believe this !" Obi wan said as he threw his hands in the air. " I seriously can not believe this. Now everyone from here to Mandalore is going to think I am a father. I am going to get to the bottom ..."

Obi wan stopped talking. Anikan and Ashoka were staring at him in an odd way. " What are you looking at ?" Obi wan said with anger in his voice.

" Obi wan, can I speak with you alone ?" Anikan inquired to the older man.

" Can I come," Ashoka said nosily.

" No, go do your homework." Anikan said as he went into " MASTER MODE."

" Please ?" Ashoka said trying to make her pupil big.

" Now," Anikan said as he pointed down the hall. Ashoka scuffed at him, but obeyed the order.

Anikan then motioned Obi wan to follow him. The walked down the hall and into Master Kenobi's temporary quarters. Anikan slammed the door shut.

" Master, what the kriff did you do !" Master Skywalker yelled at him. Obi wan did not know how to respond.

" I didn't do anything !" Obi wan said as he stood his ground. Again.

" Do you and Satine have a baby ? " Anikan inquired to his former master.

" No and before you ask. We have never been involved !" Obi wan stated with irritation in his voice.

" Physically ?" Anikan asked. As soon as the word left his mouth, he regretted it.

" ANIKAN SKYWALKER, HOW DARE YOU ASK ME SUCH A THING ! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT."

" Especially with Satine ?" Anikan asked as if this was a joke.

" Fine, if you never did anything then, why is there DNA evidence in sickbay ?"

Obi wan shook his head. " I don't know. Just go Anikan ! I need to meditate !"

" Obi wan ..."

" Now !"

Anikan Skywalker fled out the door.

...

Obi wan was in meditation trance. Everything was quiet and still. Nothing was disturbing him. There was dark and light. There was hot and cold. There was also good and evil. Obi wan began to shake. He began to have visions.

_" You won't stop me now, Kenobi !" Visla exclaimed as pulled out his black light saber._

Obi wan shaked even more.

_" It's been a while sense I've been to Concoridia ! I never thought I be here for this reason. Obi wan said as he looked to Satine. _

The man tilted his head.

_"_ _How did you obtain are genetic material ! This child is a binary clone. " Obi wan stated as he looked to Satine and then to Visla._

His breathing hitched.

_" Obi ! " Satine stated with tears in her eyes as she held up her child. " Your a daddy."_

Obi wan's eye's bulted out of his head. He breathed in and out. It made sense. It made TO MUCH sense.

Obi could not believe it.

" I'm a father !"


End file.
